homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
HW2 Campaign: Vaygr Assembly Point
|image = M09 Assembly Point.jpg |game = Homeworld 2 |player = Pride of Hiigara |enemy = Vaygr |friendly = Shipyard Naabal |prim-obj = Defend Dreadnaught,Dock Dreadnaught with Shipyard,Eradicate Hyperspace Gates,Destroy Enemy Forces |previous = HW2 Campaign: Dreadnaught Berth |next = HW2 Campaign: Great Wastelands }} In Mission 9, the Pride of Hiigara must survive an armada of Vaygr ships while protecting the Progenitor Dreadnaught that has become damaged due to an overload in the Phased Cannon Array. Overview After recovering the Dreadnaught from the Karos Graveyard, the Hiigaran's have discovered that a lot of the technology on the ancient vessel is compatible with their own. They also discover that it seems to be the control mechanism for a Progenitor artifact. Soon after arriving in the Vaygr Staging Area, the Dreadnaught slows the initial assault by destroying the first Battlecruiser but due to little knowledge of how the Cannon works, it overloads and makes the Dreadnaught completely vulnerable. The Hiigaran's call on the services of the Shipyard Naabal to help repair the damaged ship but the Vaygr use overwhelming attacks in the hopes that they can destroy the Dreadnaught and stop the Hiigaran's from using it. After a long battle and many losses, Captain Soban arrives to tell the Hiigaran's that Makaan has found Balcora Gate, but while trying to give the co-ordinates an enemy Carrier intercepts him and takes him to Thaddis Sabbah. Strategy This is probably one of the hardest missions in the game, along with Mission 5 and Mission 12. If you don't have any Torpedo Frigates coming into this mission (15-18 of them) you are just asking to fail this mission. The mission starts with your Dreadnaught taking down various Vaygr ships, including a Battlecruiser (this mission marks the first use of Battlecruisers), but suffering an overload of the Phased Cannon Array. Send your Resource Collectors to begin initial repairs, while using your other ships to take down the remaining ships attacking. Afterwards, small groups of fighters will attack and then the main problem begins: 5 Hyperspace Gates appear surrounding the Pride of Hiigara and swarming it with Fighters and Corvettes. Use whatever ships you have to take down the gates quickly, then attack the ships. The longer the gates stay standing in this mission, the harder this mission becomes. The Shipyard Nabaal will arrive, but comes under almost instant fire to several Frigates and some Corvettes. Move all your ships to the Shipyard and take down the attackers: if you lose the Shipyard, the mission is failed. Sometime after repair work begins on the Dreadnaught, 3 Vaygr Carriers appear and launch tons of ships so move to the one nearest the Shipyard and take it down (it will spew out fighters), then move back to the Mothership to defend it from Destroyers and more Frigates. Around 5 minutes to Dreadnaught Repairs Completed, more Carriers will appear. At this point, you will probably have very little left, so just use whatever you have to destroy the ships and the Carriers. However, the problems are only just beginning... As soon as the Dreadnaught is repaired, Vaygr Super Capital Ships arrive and this time the Battlecruiser makes an appearance. You must take it down as quickly as possible because it will pretty much destroy your fleet. Don't waste time trying to destroy other ships and focus every ship on the Battlecruiser. Once the assault is done, take down the Carriers using the Dreadnaught and whatever else you have left, then defend against the final assault on the Mothership to win. Trivia * There is a bug where your Dreadnaught will dock with the shipyard, but refuse to remain docked, and will not stay docked no matter how many times you try. So far the only solution found is to restart the mission. * If no final wave of destroyers arrives, scout the map for possible enemy vessels. ** It is possible that some fighters or corvettes will be produced but not be used in any assault. * Do not stray away from the Mothership! Doing so is asking for failure. ** You can try moving the Mothership closer to the Shipyard to give it additional protection. * For no apparent reason, one of the carriers might produce Low Orbit Atmosphere Deprivation Weapons. * It is possible to capture the enemy battlecruiser. Disable the missile battery first, then send in 4 Marine Frigates supported by resource collectors. Vaygr Assembly Point — Shining Hinterlands